


Wanting, Needing

by Oddcompass



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: And is super eager lol, Blow Jobs, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Ralph just wants to make you feel good, Smut, a bit of fluff at the end, very vanilla tho lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddcompass/pseuds/Oddcompass
Summary: Kneeling in front of Ralph wasn't how you expected to spend your lazy Sunday afternoon. You weren't torn up about it, though. The loving gasps and pleased moans leaving his mouth more than made up for it.----In other words: You and Ralph share a moment together.





	Wanting, Needing

**Author's Note:**

> Another request done! This was requested by Jollygoodday!! I will say that I apologize for the briefness of it (it feels short to me, anyhow) but I still hope all of you enjoy it regardless. Besides, Ralph deserves more love <3 
> 
> Anyways, I proofread these myself so there may be errors!

Kneeling in front of Ralph wasn't how you expected to spend your lazy Sunday afternoon. You weren't torn up about it, though. The loving gasps and pleased moans leaving his mouth more than made up for it. You had Ralph's cock in your mouth, sucking and licking around the head. You've barely even went past the head and his hands were already shaking against the back of your head. It was cute, really.

 

You looked up at him from your position on the floor, seeing his face contorted in pleasure. He looked sweet enough to eat standing there like that, face flushed a deep blue and mouth open. You slowly worked your way down his cock, feeling him fill up your mouth inch by inch. He was moaning by the time his cock was sliding down the back of your throat, hands forcing you to stay down for a moment longer. He gave an experimental thrust and you encouraged him with a sound of approval, rubbing his exposed hip in slow, smooth motions. 

 

"Does this hurt you? Ralph doesn't want to hurt you." Ralph was looking down at you, eye squinted as he rolled his hips softly against your face. 

 

You shook your head as best you could, trying to get across to him that it doesn't bother you. He stayed still, however, and you decided to take matters into your own hands. You slowly move back until only the tip of his dick was in before diving back down. The surprised squeak of a moan that came from Ralph was all the encouragement you needed to keep going, repeating your actions. You bobbed your head quickly, hallowing your cheeks and swirling your tongue on him wherever you could. Ralph gripped your hair in his fists, following the movements of your head, your name flowing from his lips. 

 

His moans started to pick up when he thrust shallowly into your mouth, gripping your head to keep it still. You could hear the crack in his voice synthesizer, giving his voice a static like quality. You didn't understand what he was saying then, but it was most certainly praise. You kept your mouth open wide for him, hands bracing against his thighs. It was sorta hard not to back away when he went faster but you managed to stay in place, moaning around his cock. 

 

Soon, he was fucking your throat with quick, shallow thrusts, his torso leaning over your body and his hands digging into your scalp for leverage. His moans were high and sweet, words of how amazing you felt, how he doesn't want to stop, how much he adores you spewing from his lips. The static quality was back in full force as he kept going and you moaned around him, sliding a hand down the front of your sweatpants--thank God for loose waistbands-- to dip your fingers past your folds. You were silken and wet, legs widening a bit as you fingered yourself, trying to match Ralph's pace with your hand. You moaned around his cock, loving how he was using you. Your throat was starting to get sore but you wouldn't make him stop until he was ready. 

 

"Ralph is close--so close!" His voice was breaking up with static and moans, raising and lowering in octaves quickly. "Can he? Can Ralph come? Please--oh yes!--please say yes!"

 

You gave him a thumbs up with your free hand before placing it back on his leg, hoping he saw it. You didn't want to take your mouth off of him until he was done.

 

Just like that, Ralph came with a squeaked moan of your name, hips stilling flush to your face. You could feel him coming down your throat as you eagerly swallowed it all, his legs shaking on either side of your face, leaning himself further forward. You kept fingering yourself throughout his orgasm, his moans and labored breaths egging you on. He stayed like that for a few moments, his voice slowly returning to normal. He did pull out of you rather smoothly, a low moan drawing from him when he did.

 

Ralph looked down at you and watched as you fingered yourself, his face flushed and relaxed. His remaining eye, however, still held a deep seated look of lust and his LED ring went from a soft blue to a glaring red. He got on his knees to be at your level, pushing you onto your back and removing your hand from between your legs. You whined at the loss but Ralph taking your pants and underwear off was enough to keep you from complaining too badly.

 

"Ralph wants to be the one to make you feel good." He shimmied his own pants off the rest of the way and tossed them aside. "Ralph wants to be inside of you. Can he?"

 

You nodded and held your legs open for him, pressing your hips up with urgency. "Yes, Ralph, please. I want you."

 

The look of pure joy in his face when you said that sent your heart fluttering and butterflies set off in your stomach. How could he be so cute, even like this? You leaned up to kiss him, basking in the soft moan that came from when. He kissed you back feverishly, hands pulling you close to him. He kissed you like he needed to, like it kept him breathing. You felt hazy when his tongue almost clashed with yours, sliding across yours. His kiss was so encompassing that you didn't notice that he had lowered you back down until you felt his cock slide deep into you.

 

You broke the kiss and Ralph's name fell from your lips. It spurred him on, his thrusts just as quick as they were before. He fucked you shallowly and swiftly, a hand snaking between your legs to play at your clit. He was clumsy and a bit too harsh but it still had you rocking your hips up and moaning his name, forcing him deeper. You were getting close, you could feel your climax pushing to get through. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer to you, words of encouragement spilling from your mouth. 

 

"Ralph loves your voice," he was fucking you harder, his static moans causing a shiver to ripple through you. "So pretty, so lovely. Enchanting."

 

You wrapped your legs around him in response, full sentences not able to leave your mouth. Ralph didn't seem to mind, though. 

 

"Ralph's pretty human," his voice held a soft tune despite his labored breaths and it melted your heart. "Ralph wants you like this all the time." 

 

It didn't take much longer for you to come, body shuddering and writhing underneath him. He came again shortly thereafter, hips snapping against yours as he came down. You could feel his come coating your walls and filling you up with long spurts. It brought a moan from your mouth that he drowned out with a kiss. He slowed his thrusts as you both came down from your climaxes, holding you close and peppering kisses all over your face. It was sweet and it made you spare him a quick giggle, kissing him on the lips shortly.

 

"Did Ralph make you feel good? If not, Ralph could try again right now!" He was speaking excitedly, leaning back to look down at you expectantly. He sounded like his normal self again but part of you missed the static in his voice. There was something about it that really kept you going. "How do you feel?"

 

You smiled. "I feel really good, Ralph. You did amazing."

 

Ralph seemed to light up at your praise, a small sound of merriment coming from his lips. He bounced a bit and held you close to him again, a large smile on his face. "Ralph is happy to hear it! Next time, Ralph will make his pretty human feel even better!"

 

You could only smile in response, a flood of happiness settling in you. Ralph had to have been one of the best things to happen to you in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. i plan on writing another ralph/reader thing in the super near future like i might start writing it directly after this one dklfhasd;jf we need to fill up the tiny ralph/reader tag on here it's practically nonexistent and i hate that ;(


End file.
